Gentle Kisses are the Worst
by Rin Hyuuga
Summary: "Promise you'll always stand by my side", He spoke the words quietly, uncertainty laced in his voice that did nothing to diminish the fierceness of his words and his eyes.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Author Note:**

**This is my first story so please be nice and review. I don't own the Drake Chronicles and um I let you guess for a while who the characters in the prologue are and that is basically it. **

* * *

Prologue:  
"Promise you'll always stand by my side", He spoke the words quietly, uncertainty laced in his voice that did nothing to diminish the fierceness of his words and his eyes.  
In that moment, she understood that this was it. She no longer had anything to give. She had already spent her tears, her heart and her friends in the hope of something that would never return or be the same. So she nodded, unable to form the words to describe that she had alas given up the last thing in her possession- she had given up herself. He understood, what he asked of her, knew the unexplainable words and the unspoken doubts hidden behind guarded eyes and he understood what he had asked her to sacrifice because he also sacrificed the last remnants of himself in their promise. Both knew the dangers that lurked in their simple vow, the implications of their fragile words that from this day forth would bind them together and most of all they understood that this was it. This was their last chance at happiness and their final leap of faith because if their promise failed; they would be no more. They had been betrayed and abuse far too much that in that moment they decide to sacrifice the last of themselves in a final gamble against the world.  
"Promise we'll always be together" her voice emerged from the echoing silence to bind one more promise between them and where his voice had been quiet her rang as clear as the tolls of the morning bells.  
She had sacrificed so much, endured so much, for what she wondered. She knew that uncertainty and insecurity would probably always remain ingrained in her heart but she was done being hurt by people who didn't care about her. She had resolved to let go of her weak self that would cry from hurtful words uttered from the stupidity of others and her ignorant pride that consoled her with the ideas that she was superior to others. What she longed for was true strength found in being vulnerable in the face of love and the possibility of being hurt.  
He flashed her a smirked and took her hands into his and whispered in her ear, tenderly, "Of course".  
His gentle tone revealing the boyish grin hidden beneath the smirk. He had grown up too fast, denied a childhood, surrounded by death, made disillusioned by humanity and watched himself warped into a person he no longer recognized in the mirror.  
While his promise had been filled with the hope and love of all those who had love them, hers held all the bitter feelings and opens wounds from the ones who had hurt them. Together their two promises formed the covenant between them that became their foundation. Even as they would continue to make more promises between each other none were as important as the first two because as they enter into the unfeeling world that cared nothing for two strays their promises became their guiding light.


	2. If Alcohol is Suppose to make you

**Sorry for the boring chapter but I still have to establish a lot of background information. I tried to make Nicholas not appear as too much of a pompous twit who believes he has to protect Lucy by abandoning her because that is so reasonable when evil vampires are aware of your closeness with the Drake Family. Therefore, even if you chose to be a complete idiot and leave they'll probably still come after your girlfriend and her loved ones.**  
**Totally random but I was listening to the Phoenix by Fall Out Boy while, writing this chapter and the title of the chapter well I have no clue but perhaps it is actually important to the story, who knows. This is my first story so please be nice and review. Remember reviews are like little unannounced presents to writers.**  
Disclaimer: Oh, and I don't own the Drake Chronicles just in case you wanted to know.

* * *

Chapter 1:If Alcohol is Suppose to Make you Feel Better Why do I Feel So Dirty  
(Nicholas P. O.V.)  
I looked upon her sleeping face as she laid curled, quietly, at my side,her warmth pressing into me providing a gentle reminder of the differences between her and me. I couldn't help but smile as she mumbled something resembling, "Nicky, you better give back my chocolate or I'll break your nose again". I could never understand why she didn't find herself beautiful with her tender brown eyes and soft brown hair I could never look away from her even while she slept which only display a mere fraction of the vibrancy she possessed in actually animated form. I knew she found herself terribly dull surrounded by our cold beauty especially Solange but what she didn't understand that although Solange possessed a rare beauty that made her beauty apparent to everyone. Solange was all hard lines with chiseled features,we all were, which gave us the appearance of being carved from marble, cold, hard and unapproachable. Even I knew while Lucy became complacent in what she considered the "ugly best friend" role, Solange looked longing at Lucy with her soft curves and warm smiles, envious of her ability to break boundaries and make friends easily.  
Lucy, who was so delicate and fragile and innocently unaware of it all, awoke something within me. She filled me with turbulent emotions that stormed at me to possess her and never let her leave my side. These were only some of the darker emotions that I encountered with her at my side. I used think that maybe if I avoided her and didn't see her as much ,perhaps, they would go away and disappear. Instead, the emotions worsen, I became sick, obsessively wondering what she was doing and who she was hanging out and I realized I couldn't live without her. So I forced my presence onto her making her notice me with my cruel words and childish pranks until she began falling for me and finally became my girlfriend. But Lucy didn't just bring out my more carnal emotions like the shining light she was she brought out the best in me and continual forced me to strived for the most I could become.  
However, as the vampires pursuing Solange increased, drawing more Hel-bars to Violet Hill and the inner vampire courts applied more pressure on my family to take their place as the ruling monarch family, the place which we called home was becoming increasingly dangerous for everyone. So I knew it was only a manner of time before my family chose to move to a more secluded and reinforced area to protect our family and the people of Violet Hill. Thus, when the seventh assassin came for my sister barely passing two days into the week, my parents decide that it would now be the perfect time to move. I wanted to scream and protest to tell them that I couldn't be away from Lucy because long distance relationship never last but I couldn't as they all turned to look at me understanding running through their eyes.  
My mother broke the silence by speaking to me in a broken tone that I had never heard before or wished to hear again and said "Nicholas I know this is going to be hard on you but this is for the best, for Solange...and Lucy". I, who had previously been so angry and was fulfilled with a desire to protest their decision couldn't because what they were essentially asking was to choose between my family or my girlfriend. What they didn't understand was that Lucy was my family until it hit me, Lucy was also their family and they were making the decisions they felt was best for all of their FAMILY. At that point Quinn choose to speak up with a reassuring hand on my shoulder and said "At least you can still talk to her, sent her letters or texts, whatever young lovers in a long distance supernatural relationship do. You'll figure something out"  
I forced myself to smile and say "Yea you guys are right"  
Apparently my smile had come out more as a sad grimace because as I looked around the room, all I saw were the pitying stares of my nearest relations. So I bolted, calling out "I have to say, goodbye to Lucy!"  
They understood so no one came after me as I went to say my final goodbye to Lucy but what I wasn't expecting when I reach her home was to find her drowsy and unguarded, completely exhausted from her eventful day. Thus as she laid by my side, having pulled me into the bed, her warmth pressing into me providing a gentle reminder of the differences between her and me. I realized I had to protect her at all cost even if it meant the sacrifice of what I loved most, even if it meant I have to endure the worst pain possible, even death wouldn't prevent me from protecting Lucy. So I commit my ultimate display of love by giving her up without saying goodbye and without even an explanation. This way she could think of me as nothing more then a jerk who didn't care about her and move on. She laid there, so peacefully, unaware of the decisions I had made. So I gave her one last fleeting kiss as I whispered, "Goodbye" and escaped through the window.  
When I reached my house, everyone was waiting for me their eyes asking the questions they were too afraid to ask. I couldn't handled their questions, so I gathered my luggage and said in a resolved voice, "Lets go" and shut the door on everything I loved and my most vulnerable feelings because this was farewell.

* * *

"C'mon bro, stop acting like you'll never see Lucy again. I mean I get it, it's not like I won't be separated from Hunter either but I know it's not for forever just until things cool down"  
"It's the end"  
"Dude sometimes I swear your worse then Logan with your melodramatic shit, didn't I just tell you it not forev..."  
"IT IS!" And in a voice that was barely a whispered. He said, "I didn't say goodbye. I didn't tell her. I let her go...to protect her."  
Stunned into silence, Quinn was unable to say what he thought which was, Nicholas you are the biggest idiot ever. So he settled for a neutral, "I hope you're right"  
To which Nicolas responded with a heavy sigh of "It was for the best"


End file.
